The Return of Arthur Kirkland
by Phantom of the Soulless Lover
Summary: Arthur Kirkland finally returns home from his voyage. But where did Alfred go? Where was the boy he told to stay put?


I groggily sat up, rubbing my eyes in the darkness. The space next to me was cold, as it had been for the past year or two. I didn't want to leave him behind, but it was too dangerous to bring him with me. I got dressed and held my head high. I was going home today. I want to see how he's grown, before leaving again.

I looked out the window in my quarters, and saw my nation getting closer. I was one step ahead. I heard shuffling above me, along with some tired groans. A piping hot breakfast, made by the frog sat on my table, next to the map. A small smile came to my face when I thought of him.

Bright blue eyes, trying to persuade me to stay with him. Bright blonde hair, catching the sun in an almost blinding way. That curl on his head, always bouncing lively.

Alfred Kirkland. My boy.

I took my time eating my breakfast. I didn't want my crew to see me getting emotional over this as if I was a bloody girl.

I just hope he doesn't hate me. I stayed out longer than I ever have before. I didn't even try to stay in contact with him. At least I can tell him stories of where I've been. He was always starving for one of those.

I pulled on my boots and walked out of my quarters as the ship docked. Ignoring my crew, I practically raced to my home.

Only to find it empty.

I searched around the house, but no one was there, except for the occasional maid or two. None of them knew where he'd disappeared to. I changed into my more normal clothes, after a nice bath as I pondered as to where he could be. I told him not to leave the country, so where could he have gone?

I had my men search the whole nation, but Alfred wasn't found. I was wracking my brain as to where the idiot could be. I don't even know what he'd look like, now. Is he big and burly, or small and lanky? How does he act? The maids wouldn't tell me a damn thing.

I curled up on the couch, like I would when he was younger and wouldn't come inside, in hopes that he'd be there when I woke up in the morning.

"-tain, Bri...tain. BRITAIN!" someone shouted, startling me awake. I couldn't find my gun, so I held a pillow out as if it was a gun. After blinking several times, I saw a man with piercing blue eyes staring back at me.

Thin wire framed glasses shielded his eyes. His hair looked like honey in the dim dawn lights. One curl stuck up in the middle of his head. The expression on his face made him look like he was about to laugh.

"Alfred?" I set the pillow down and rub my eyes, trying to clear my vision even more.

"That's what they call me." he grins. "If I knew you were coming home today, I would've met you at the docks."

I couldn't help but stare at his body. The small child I knew grew into a handsome devil. His features were more prominent, skin tanner, and over all, he was bigger.

"Where were you? You weren't here when I got home." I say, my voice still sounding a little hoarse from sleep.

"Antonio needed help, and I stayed afterward to talk with him. I know you said not to leave the country, but I got a little bored here."

"I'm sorry I was gone for so-" I was silenced when his lips crashed onto mine. My body acted on it's own when my eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. I felt his arms on either side of me, pinning me to the couch.

"I missed you, Iggy." he lays his forehead against mine. At the moment, I didn't even care that he called me that foolish nickname. It seemed so natural for my hand to tangle into his damp hair and pull him in for another kiss. This one was more heated than the last.

"I missed you more, Alfred." I pant as I pull away.

"You're not gonna stay, are ya?"

"I can't. There's still so much out there to be discovered, and so much land to take."

"Then bring me with you, this time. I'm old enough, now. You can bring me along. I won't get in your way, Captain Kirkland."

His blue eyes stared into mine, and it felt as if he was commanding me to do so. His eyes had a fire in them, that he didn't have when he was younger. His muscles around me, without even touching me, seemed to wrap me in a warm embrace. His voice was smooth as silk, and his body, flawless. His shirt hung open, still glistening with remaining sweat.

His hidden muscles seemed to ripple, and looked like they were begging to be touched. His tanned skin was probably from spending so much time outside.

While I debated on my answer, he took my earring into his mouth. I tilted my head to the side, to give him more access. It seemed so natural for my body to react this way. I've never been intimate with him before, but it seems that if he touches me, my body is like his puppet. He can manipulate it to fit his desires.

"You can come if you wish." I say, with half-lidded eyes. He lips leave a trail from my ear, across my cheek, and they finally settled on my lips. I felt a smile spread onto his face when he pulled away.

"When do we depart?" he asks eagerly.

"A month from today." I answer before pulling him back down.


End file.
